


Let's go home for Christmas

by elletromil



Series: Flakes of Snow [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Harry being very super dumb, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin gets candy canes. Roxy gets gingerbread cookies. Percy gets hot chocolate and Christmas-y tea blends.Harry gets nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mang_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/gifts).



> So this was written for renee-pm's prompt “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” 
> 
> It kind of took me in a direction I wasn't planning on, but I decided to just roll with it. You might doubt their misunderstanding can actually happen, but you know, I wouldn't put it past them to be that dumb XD

Merlin gets candy canes. And not only the regular mint ones and the occasional cherry. He gets some that are blueberry and others butterscotch, the surprising watermelon and unusual lemon. The curiosity that are the ones bacon flavored or monstrosity of the ones that taste like pickles. Just to name a few. 

There are so many different kind that even Merlin isn’t sure where Eggsy got them, which only makes the man smile even more fondly at the lad.

He did tell Eggsy that even though he wasn’t impervious to the holiday cheer, he wasn’t much of a traditional man and liked being surprised. And pleasantly surprised he’s been so far. (He changes tune a bit when he starts nibbling absentmindedly on a wasabi candy cane.)

Roxy gets gingerbread cookies. Or well, she gets an approximate miniature of the manor and gingerbread men and women that bears an uncanny resemblance to herself and the Kingsman’s personnel she works most closely with.

She doesn’t feel an ounce of guilt eating them all, especially not when Eggsy tells her it’s been a joint effort of himself, his mum and little sister. Such good team work shouldn’t go to waste. (She doesn’t even complain about the kilo or two she’ll likely gain from not wanting to share any of it with anyone.)

Percy gets hot chocolate and Christmas-y tea blends. Sometimes the hot chocolate has a cinnamon stick, sometimes it’s mini marshmallows. Sometimes they’ll go brew another pot of the tea they just tried. Other times they’ll just open a window and throw the remnants of their cup in the snow outside before going to the kitchen and make themselves a nice cuppa of old regular black tea. (Percy might or might not end up with an even bigger weird teas stash in his office after that, but no one needs to know.)

And while it’s clear Eggsy doesn’t put as much thoughts and effort in what he gets his other coworkers, small trinkets and little bites of food, recipes for home and the name of a place to bring the family, no one is forgotten.

No one except Harry that is.

He’s not jealous. He’s really not.

He told the boy himself he would be extremely busy during the holiday season and he _is_. Everyone at Kingsman stays professional, but it’s kind of normal they are a little bit more laxed than usual and Harry is more than enough to pick up the little slack. He cannot give everyone vacation time to be with their loved ones, but he can shoulder a bit more than he should at least.

However, he never thought that would stop Eggsy from coming to see him at random times and spend some time with him, even if it would be in silence, the both of them working on their own paperwork. He misses the boy’s company dearly. Unfortunately, he’s only got himself to blame. Of course Eggsy won’t go out of his way for someone who doesn’t even attempt to reciprocate the attention. Of course Eggsy was bound to lose his interest in Harry after a while when he would realise that he’s no hero, simply a busy old man, a sad workaholic with no personal life.

It’s what he had wanted anyway, the reason why he worked so hard to keep their interactions on friendly terms, the reason why he had resisted courting Eggsy like he deserved. It’s not easy, he slips up more often than not, shows more affection than he should and cannot resist spoiling him with small innocuous gifts, but he tries. Oh Lord, he tries. He doesn’t want to hold him back, not when he has the rest of his life and the whole of the world before him.

He had thought he would at least get to keep his friendship however and it hurts to think that even in that, he is easily replaced.

He wonders what he’ll do with Eggsy’s gift now, the one safely hidden in a drawer in his office back at home, the one that he knows would mean more to himself than it would the boy, but that he hadn’t been able to resist from buying him. What welcome would it receive now that there isn’t even the excuse of friendship between them? Maybe he can leave it on Eggsy’s desk, an anonymous gift in thanks to the brightness he’s brought to the manor this past month…

His gloomy thoughts are interrupted when Eggsy walked into his office, without knocking as usual.

“Are you nearly done?” He waved at the paperwork Harry had been attempting to fill out for the past hours without much success, busy that he had been feeling sorry for himself.

“Why, hello Eggsy. I am well thank you. How have you been yourself? I hear you’ve been equally busy as one of Santa’s elf might be, spreading Christmas cheer all over the place.” _Except in here_ , he doesn’t say and hopes the sullenness in his voice isn’t noticeable.

Eggsy rolls his eyes, but it’s not annoyed, if the grin that tugs at his lips is any indication.

“Yeah, yeah, hello, I’m fine, glad to know you are too after being all holed up in here for _weeks_. Now are you coming or not?”

“Am I coming where?” He doesn’t remember making any plans, besides trying to finish as much paperwork as he could.

“Christ Harry, you really are one bloody hell of a workaholic, aren’t you?” It takes everything for Harry not to flinch at the words as they hit way too close. But if any of his discomfort show Eggsy doesn’t notice and he doesn’t seem mad, nor disappointed, just faintly amused. “It’s Christmas Eve Harry.”

He says it likes it’s an explanation of its own, but Harry is simply more lost. Christmas Eve or not, he still got paperwork and it’s not like he has anyone waiting for him.

Seeing that Harry seems in no hurry to leaves his desk, Eggsy sighs and sprawls down in the nearest chair.

“You’re lucky Merlin told me you’d be difficult and I decided to get you early. Now finish this quickly so we can go.” He waves at the paperwork on the desk with amused disgust before getting his phone out to distract himself in his wait.

“Eggsy, in risk of repeating myself, go where?”

As soon as the question registers, Eggsy abandons his phone and looks at Harry with a confused frown.

“Go home? Where my mum and Daisy are waiting for us before starting on the whatever buffet they’ve been cooking all day? Well my mum will be waiting, I’m pretty sure Daisy is already sugar high, but you know, it’s Christmas, if there is a time to be sugar high, it’s on Christmas.”

He’s smiling sweetly and Harry wants to take a picture, frame it and keep it within reach forever. Still, what he is saying makes no sense.

“You want me to go home with you?”

“Yes?” Now Eggsy seems to be as lost as Harry feels. “I know you said you were busy and I get why you are doing it, you self-sacrificing prick, but Merlin assured me he would cover for your sorry arse tonight.”

It’s the first he hears of this, but Harry cannot say he’s surprised Merlin hasn’t mention it before. He would have known that Harry would find some kind of excuse by now if he had known of Eggsy’s plan.

Not that he doesn’t want to go, now that Michelle has buried the hatchet, he likes spending time with her, and Daisy is simply a delight. But Christmas dinner with Eggsy would be too much like something right out of his dreams and he fears he would get too greedy after getting a taste of everything he desires.

“I fear I have accumulated too much paperwork-”

“Bullocks! Come on, we all know you could leave that for tomorrow and the world wouldn’t implode. What are you afraid of? My mum likes you and Daisy won’t be that much of a monster before she crashes asleep.”

Harry really doesn’t understand why Eggsy is so insistent on this. They’ve barely seen each other all month, surely if he had missed him, the boy would have seek him out before then. Then he realises that no matter how cheerful Eggsy has been here, he probably doesn’t remember what a happy Christmas with one’s family is like. Maybe he’s not sure how to act with his family at Christmas, maybe he needs a buffer or something, but surely there are others who can act as such. He’s made it clear he had many friends within the organisation these past few weeks.

“I’m sorry Eggsy, but I’m really busy. Why don’t you ask Merlin or Roxy instead. Or hell, even Percival would surely say yes.” He doesn’t roll his eyes at that last part, _he doesn’t_. “You seem to have been enjoying his company a great deal lately.”

Eggsy’s face falls at the cutting word and he seems totally at a loss of what to say for a long time, until a frown settles on his feature.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Jealous? Why would I be jealous?” He knows he answer that one way too fast not to be suspicious.

“I don’t know, because I’ve been spending teatime with Percy lately instead of with you? And because I’ve been more attentive to everyone else?” They might sound like question, but they both know they’re not, that it’s simply Eggsy putting two and two together. “But you were the one who told me you’d be busy. I didn’t want to interrupt so that you would be okay coming home with me tonight… Which you didn’t remember about until now.”

“I still don’t remember Eggsy, you never invited me.”

“Yes I did! When we were talking about Christmas, before you told me you would be busy, I told you my mum wanted to do something special and that I couldn’t wait and I… Shit, I really never did?” He hides his face in his hands, the next words mumbled against his palms. “And then I was giving everyone little gifts and ignoring you and no wonder you’ve been in a pissed-poor mood. I’ve been a really shitty boyfriend…” Harry gasps in surprise at the last word, before berating himself. It’s only wishful thinking on his part, there is no way Eggsy said that. He’s nearly convinced himself when Eggsy finally comes out from behind his hands and glares at him. “Why didn’t you tell me I was being a shitty boyfriend? Heck, if you hadn’t warn me you’d be busy, I would have been all in your face!”

“I… I wasn’t aware we were together.” He’s mortified at the words, but it’s the simple truth.

“What? Come on Harry, that’s not a joke to make. I mean, sure we’ve been taking it slow and we haven’t even kissed yet but… But…” Harry had thought that there couldn’t be a worst expression on Eggsy’s face than the crestfallen look of despair he had gotten during their fight before he left to get shot in the head in Kentucky. He was wrong. This time, Eggsy looks about to be sick, as if the only thing he’s waiting for is for the floor to swallow him whole.

Before Eggsy can do more than dart a glance at the exit however, Harry has gotten up from his chair only to kneel in front of his boy and he’s cupping his cheeks tenderly. Eggsy has his eyes shut tightly, not that Harry can blame him. He cannot believe he’s been stupid enough not to see what was right before him all this time. Not to see that this love between them is inescapable.

“Oh Eggsy… _I_ have been a shitty boyfriend. Can you ever forgive me?”

There’s shock in Eggsy’s eyes when he opens them, but hope too, a wonderful, beautiful hope and Harry risks pressing a chaste kiss on his lips.

A giggle escapes Eggsy at the gesture, his cheeks becoming the most flattering red and soon, Harry finds himself knocked back with his arse on the floor and an armful of deadly spy.

They stay that way a long time until Eggsy breaks the silence to answer him.

“Only if we go home right now.”


End file.
